The present invention relates to a displacement detector, displacement detection apparatus, and displacement detection system for detecting relative displacement between a fixed member and a movable member using an IC tag, and specifically relates to a loosening detector, loosening detection apparatus, and loosening detection system for detecting loosening of a fastener with respect to an object to be fastened.